White Christmas
by Zucht
Summary: Set a few years into the future. Kara sits and watches the Kent Christmas Eve party where Lois and Clark's soon to be merged families are.


**White Christmas**

**A/N:** The idea for this story came a few days after Christmas when I was rewatching a recording of 'Blue'. The idea sort of worked its way around in my head and I liked the perspective.

--

She sat on the roof of the barn watching them, her hands on her knees and her head in her hands; tears streaming down her face. That damn song!

She knew it was a happy occasion; her cousin had searched the world, before finding her helping missionaries in the Congo building a school house, just to invite her. It was important to him that she be there, and she would be if not for that damn song!

She was waiting for the song to be over so she could compose herself and grab the seasonal appropriate clothes that he had placed in his loft for her to wear. Why had that damn song started over?

--

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know **

Clark Kent was happy! It wasn't because the farm looked beautiful under the week's snowfall. It wasn't because Chloe Sullivan had cornered him under the mistletoe twice, and is sure wasn't because Lucy Lane had maneuvered him there three times. It wasn't because his mother was having an animated conversation about defense budgets with General Sam Lane, or because Chloe was dancing with her father Gabriel Sullivan. It wasn't even because it was Christmas Eve… The reason was right under his nose – exactly where his fiancée, Lois Lane was standing with her arms around his neck, making sure he was using the mistletoe correctly.

**Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow**

Tonight was what Clark hoped would be the first of many family gatherings; something he'd never really had growing up. Neither of his parents had siblings and neither had many distant relatives, so grandparents, uncles and aunts, cousins, nieces and nephews, had never been a part of his life. But with Lois… his family not only had increased, but would continue to grow. It was more than a little intimidating.

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas **

He had heard Kara arrive earlier in the evening, but he couldn't force her to come in, so he waited and enjoyed his new family.

**With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright **

Lois had noticed that Clark had been glancing in the direction of the barn every so often during the party. She had also noticed that Shelby stayed close to the window that looked out at the barn. After all the years that she had known Clark, and having worked with him for nearly two years, she knew something was up!

**And may all your Christmases be white **

She used her alpha-femaleness to dance Clark away from the others, then to pull him out the back door…

--

**  
**They stood on the porch listening to the silence that always seems to accompany a snowfall. She wrapped herself around him to take his natural sun-blessed warmth instead of going back inside for her coat.

After a few minutes of companionable silence she spoke, "What's bothering you, Smallville?"

"Why does…"

She cut him off! It may have taken the revelation of his powers and dual identity to do it, but she had learned when he was evading a question. "Because, I said so! And if you try to hide things from me I'll kick your steel butt out of our loft and let you sleep at the fortress. It may have a nice suite, but there is one nicety it doesn't have."

The confused look on his face made her scoff and step back and use her hands to indicate her body.

"Kara's here, but she's sitting on the barn roof."

They were interrupted by the General stepping out onto the back porch.

"I hate to break up these maneuvers, but Gabe and I are going back to the motel before the roads are covered."

"I'm glad that you came, Sir."

"I am too, Mr. Kent. My little Lo is very precious to me…" He paused for a minute, looked down, then to his daughter, "I'll always worry about you, but I'm glad that you've found a good man."

"The best."

"Knowing you, Lo, he wouldn't be anything less."

--

They accompanied him inside where the goodbyes were lively and the promise to return the next day for Christmas Day lunch was made. The General had insisted that Chloe and Lucy leave when he did so he and Gabe could follow them to her apartment at the Talon – just to make sure that they arrived safely.

--

Kara was glad that the music had ceased, now she was waiting for her tears to stop. She had seen the two cars leave, and was thinking of doing the same when a presence seemed to appear beside her.

He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned into him and started sobbing.

They sat there, impervious to the weather, and ignored the time.

She cleaved to him for comfort and him to her because she needed him.

They had been there for around an hour when a ladder suddenly slammed against the roof. Both of them watched as the top rung jiggled as someone scaled the ladder and a parka clad Lois came into view.

"Don't just sit there, Farm Boy! You want me to slip on the snow or something?"

He flew to her and picked her up, carrying her to the top of the roof to sit beside him. "What are you doing up here, Lois?"

She pulled a thermos from the parka and gave it to Kara, "It's hot chocolate, the universal pick-me-up."

"How did you know?" Clark asked, confounded with her intuition.

"I'm not just a pretty face, or an incredible body, or a better reporter than you…"

"OK, OK," he interrupted, "how did you know?"

"Why wouldn't she come to the party? She must be upset about something."

Kara was busy drinking and made it a point to not answer the question that hadn't been asked yet. But she could feel their eyes on her and when she looked at them, she almost broke down.

"It's that damn song."

"What song?" Lois and Clark asked as one.

"I-It's the one you danced to…"

Lois and Clark looked at each other, then at her, "Which one?" Lois queried.

"A-About the white Christmas."

"White Christmas?" Clark inquired.

She nodded and looked down.

"What is it about that song that upsets you?"

She just started crying harder.

--

Lois sat there watching the cousins as Clark continued to question his cousin. Her mind was working in overdrive and pieces began to fall into place – then she hit him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" His confused features turned to her.

"You really don't get it do you Smallville?"

More confused than ever he looked at her then at Kara, then back at her. "No."

"Think about the song and look at this view." When she could see him doing so, she added, "Krypton was a white world."

"So?"

She glared at him. "It's times like this that I worry that Luthor may have a chance at out smarting you."

At his scowl she continued, "Clark, you lost a planet and a family, but you have no memory of them. Kara lost the planet, family and friends that she knew and has memories of."

He sat there staring at her; then he blinked and leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Kara, please stay. We'll hide the music and movies."

"You can sleep in Smallville's room." She saw his eyebrow arch in her direction, "Get over yourself. I want to sleep by the tree and the fireplace." When he smirked at her, she hit him on the shoulder. "I'm not waiting on Santa, and you can bet money that Junior's in for a very lonely night!"

Clark blushed and Kara looked confused, not catching the references that Lois had made. She was startled when Lois leaned across Clark's body and touched her shoulder.

"Kara, you're family – please stay."

She gave Lois a small smile, "Kal, she has you mother's heart and strength… Lara would have approved." Then she stood and picked up Lois, "I want to stay."

Gracefully, she flew Lois to the porch and Clark smiled at his family – then a look of grave concern crossed his face when he heard Kara start to tell Lois about his childhood.

"…he always ran around naked. As soon as Lara would get him dressed he would run away leaving a trail of clothes…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**

**A/N:** A few of you might have noticed my reference to there being more than one movie about "White Christmas". The second movie is "Holiday Inn", the movie where White Christmas was first sung – by Bing Crosby.


End file.
